1. Field of the Invention
Vehicles for lifting and transporting refuse containers and especially trailers having lifting devices thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large steel bins and refuse containers are normally moved by special trucks and similar vehicles which have huge power driven arms that engage the bins and lift same to the rear of the truck for dumping as well as transport of the bins and containers from one location to another. It is often necessary to move an empty bin, or one that is filled only with lightweight material, from one location to another and sometimes for long distances such as from one town to to another. It is quite an expensive proposition to use one of the large specialized trucks for this purpose since the cost of the operation of the truck per mile is quite high and the loss of the vehicle for other uses results in a significant expense. There is no known trailer device which is of the medium trailer classification that can be used with an ordinary passenger, or pickup truck or station wagon for lifting and transporting one of the large refuse bins or containers from one location to another. While it is possible to place one of these large containers on a large flatbed truck and to anchor same in place by chains and the like, this is quite an expensive proposition and requires the use of special hoisting equipment to get the container onto the truck and similar hoisting equipment to get the container off the truck once it has reached the intended location.